Betrayal, Family and Love
by Anime-Nerd97
Summary: Konoha 12 is assigned a dangerous 2 year long mission, but one member was left out at the debriefing with the hokage. Four people stay behind and form a team with the excluded member of Konoha 12. When the mission ends the rest of Konoha 12 are shocked at what has become of their friends. (Sorry that the summary is not the greatest.)
1. The Betrayal

This is my first story! I hope you like it!

I do NOT own any of the characters, locations, organizations, etc. That belongs to the creator of Naruto, Kishimoto!

I am sorry for any misspellings or grammar errors

 _Thoughts_

 ** _Inner Sakura and tail beasts_**

"Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 1

It was the end of spring, the streets were filled with people shopping for their dinner, the laughter of children filled the air and the shinobi were given more missions. This is why the members of Konoha 12 and Sai were in the Hokage's office. They were waiting on the details of an important mission that they were about to be assigned, we'll all except for one member who was listening in from outside the window concealing her chakra.

"But Baa-chan she can't come with us, her life is in danger if she does!" Naruto exclaimed

"So is yours Naruto and she is perfectly capable of protecting herself as well as accomplishing a mission." Tsunade countered.

"Yes, but she is more at risk and you know it! I will prevent losing her at all cost especially since Team 7 has been fully reunited! She is too valuable to all of us!"

"And everyone else's life isn't?! You are being selfish Naruto and you know it!"

Ino, Tenten and Hinata stepped forward to talk to their Hokage. "We all know what Sakura is capable of especially the three of us but she has more use here in the village than on this mission." Tenten explained.

"The skills that this mission requires she does not possess. Yes she is a great medic and an excellent kunoichi but this mission requires each of our clan jutsus and kekkei genkai." Ino elaborated.

"We just want what's best for her and the group." Hinata said finishing their reasoning.

Little did they know that some of the people in the room were slowly losing their self-restraint on the anger that was boiling inside of them.

Outside the window Sakura began to cry at what her friends, no her family had said about her. She thought back to her genin days where she was nothing but a girl with a brain that couldn't defend herself, let alone others. She then thought about her training under Tsunade, the war, the joinin exams and becoming an ANBU. Sakura believed that she proved that you don't need clan jutsus or kekkei genkai to be a great shinobi, but the others thought that she was wrong.

Tsunade had finally given up on reasoning with this group. She had known all along that her ex-apprentice was listening in on the whole conversation."Fine, Sakura will remain here while you are on your mission. You are to go to Ame for 2 years and help aid and defend them. There are rumors that the Akatsuski have been reanimated permanently and I want you to report if the rumors are true or not. If they are I need the report as soon as possible so that I can send back up. You are to leave tonight." Tsunade explained the mission details. _'I really need a drink after this. Dealing with them sober gives a bigger headache than a hangover'_

Those words were all it took for the members to finally snap.

"I can't accept this mission" Kiba said

Everyone turned to look at him.

"And may I ask why?" Tsunade asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because I can't spend 2 years with these FUCKING MORONS!" Kiba yelled with hate painted on his face.

"I agree with Kiba. How can I be with idiots 24/7 for 2 years." Neji spoke with venom lacing his voice.

"Troublesome, but I agree." Shikamaru said lazily but laced with anger and a harsh glare present on his face.

Everyone was shocked that Shikamaru had spoken up.

"Hn, what's a mission without a member of Team 7?" Sasuke had stated with a glare that is 10x more powerful than Neji's. Even Naruto thought he pissed in his pants from just one glace.

Naruto was the first to react. "But Teme we need you!"

"And you also need Sakura yet you refuse to let her go on this mission!" Sasuke yelled.

"That's different!"

"No its not!"

While they continued to argue, each team tried to convince their member to rethink their decision.

"NARA SHIKAMARU JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Ino shouted.

"Troublesome woman, I am staying behind what part of that didn't you get?" He looked at her and stated lazily but you can still see the anger in his eyes.

"YES BUT WE NEED YOU!"

"You also need Sakura."

"YEAH BUT CHOJI AND I NEED YOU FOR OUR INO-SHIKA-CHO MOVES! AND YOU HAVE THE BEST STRATIGIC MIND WITHIN KONOHA 12!"

"Then think for yourself for once you troublesome woman." Ino was shocked at Shikamaru's words.

Team 9 was dealing with a similar situation.

"Neji hat the hell?!" Tenten yelled/asked

"Neji, what are you thinking? This is very unyouthful of you." Lee said with disappointment written on is face.

"I am simply doing what I feel is right."

Over by Team 8 Hinata and Shino were trying to change Kiba's decision.

"B-but Kiba our most powerful fighting combinations includes you. Without you we are stuck with semi strong combos." Hinata spoke timidly.

"Kiba I know that you don't like going on this mission without Sakura but there is no need for you to stay behind because of that!" Shino stated.

"Not liking that Sakura is not going on the mission yes but that's not the reason that I'm staying behind. I'm staying behind because EVERYONE IS UNDERESTIMATING SAKURA! SHE IS NOT A GENIN ANYMORE! YOU ALL THINK THAT SHE IS WEAK BUT YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT OUT LOUD!" Kiba ranted. His teammates were taken back by his outburst as well as everyone else in the room.

"That's not true!" Naruto shouted in his defense. He never thought that Sakura was weak he just doesn't want to lose any more of his precious people and Sakura is as precious as they can get to him.

"Dobe the words that you just use to try to convince Tsunade-sama tells us otherwise. Yes I know that I call her weak and annoying but that is only to get her to go all out while we spar. I don't want to feel like I'm being babied just because she doesn't want to break my bones." Sasuke explained as if it was the obvious.

"Almost all my battle strategies involve Sakura in some way, so even if I went I would be leading you blindly. What a drag that would be." Shikamaru put in.

"She is one of the only people that actually challenges me during a spar. With her medical skills she is able to move her chakra points making the Byakugan useless."

"She can change her scent so Akamaru and I can't find her easily when we spar. It gives us an adrenaline rush, but we find her in the end." Kiba explained with a cocky grin on his face.

"Yes and that's only because she gives up after the 3 hours and hides in plain sight." Sasuke said with an eye roll.

"You're only saying that because I find her before you can even think about putting an end to one of your sparring matches!" Kiba retorted.

"Troublesome."

"Will all of you SHUT UP!"

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Anyways I agree with your decisions to stay behind Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Sasuke." Tsunade said with pride slipping into her voice. "And before anyone objects, this decision is final so everyone that is on that mission leave and prepare for your journey."

"Hai." Everyone on the mission left leaving the four boys and the Hokage alone.

"Sakura you can come in now."

Sakura POV

I came in through the window with red puffy eyes, but a big smile on my face. "Thank you guys for standing up for me."

"No problem especially since it was all true." Kiba said with that cocky smile still present on his face.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go on that mission?" I asked. I felt guilty that they left such a great opportunity just to prove a point about me.

"Yeah, besides why would we hang out with a bunch of idiots anyway? Personally it's bad for my reputation." Kiba stated. I rolled my eyes at is comment, but the smile was still present on my face.

"It was our duty to be at our comrade's side and never leave them behind, besides now I don't have to listen to Lee's youthful talk now." Neji said with a smirk present on his face.

"Now I don't have to listen to the Dobe and Asshole (Sai) argue over his dick size." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. He might not have said it but the softness and hint of anger in his eyes when he looked at me told how much he wanted to kill Naruto for saying that and that he actually wants to be here.

"It's less troublesome without Ino around." Shikamaru said with a smile on his face. No one knows this but Shikamaru and I are actually really close.

Tsunade spoke up. "I have decided to make you all a team. Starting now you will perform missions with each other, may it be the whole team or just one person. Understood?"

"Hai."

"You are dismissed."

As we walked out I decided to talk. "Well it looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other now."

"Yeah, and because of that we should start training together so we can see where we need improvement and what moves and jutsus work with the others on the team." Sasuke said.

"I agree. We should meet at the Hokage tower tomorrow at 7." Neji added.

As we went our separate ways I began to think.

' _This could be the start of something great'_

 ** _'Cha! Now we get to prove our worth and ditch those haters!"_**

 _'Inner you know that they were only doing what they thought was best for the mission.'_

 ** _'Yes and that includes talking trash about us behind our backs? Please if it weren't for our boys we would have been walked all over and no one to defend us.'_**

 _'Our boys?'_

 ** _'You know Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, Shika-kun and Neji-kun.'_**

 _'What's with the kuns?'_

 ** _'Well we are going to be working with them from now on and they did stand up for us against the_** ** _BITCHES_** ** _and_** ** _ASSES!_** ** _'_**

 _'Wow, someone is pissed.'_

 ** _'Yeah cause the people that we have thought of as family just belittled us to Shinsu! And if I am then that means you are to!"_**

 _'I know I am, but that just means I am going to work harder to prove to the others that I AM a great_ _kunoichi_ _.'_

 ** _'With our boys'_**

 _'Yes Inner with our boys'_

By the end of our conversation I made it to my house. I went straight to my room, changed and went to bed, eager for the first practice of my newly formed team.


	2. The Memory

Chapter 2

The sun was rising and waking the population of Konoha including one pink haired shinobi.

Sakura's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP SMASH! "I'm up already!" ' _Oh no that's the third time this week! By the end of the month I'm going to be broke from buying all these alarm clocks!_ 'sweatdrops'

 _ **'Way to go Outer. Now we won't know what time it is!'**_

 _'You are so optimistic Inner'_ *rolls eyes*

 _ **'Why thank you! Now go take a shower, get changed and go the Hokage Tower to meet our boys!'**_

I headed to the shower, and set it to where the room was filled with steam. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I was a mess. My face was still red from last night, dried tears present and my eyes held the look of pain, betrayal and sadness. I hate looking like this! I hate feeling like this! Feeling weak and frail, not being able to do anything! I made a promise for here on out I will never, **NEVER** feel like this!

I undressed and stepped into the shower. As I was washing up I thought about last night.

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking around Konoha watching how the children played with care free expressions._

'I remember those days'

 **'Yeah but even back then we had problems with kids making fun of us'**

'Yeah then Ino came along and helped us out'

 **'Then we went into our fan girl faze, became rivals with Ino, became genin and experienced life as a ninja'**

'But still I miss the days where I don't have to worry about dying every time I leave the village'

 **'Yeah but we wouldn't have our kick ass family CHA!'**

'Yeah you're right for once.'

 **'Honey I'm right ALL the time. You just don't want to admit it.'**

 _I was about to retort when I noticed my teammates and some of the other members of Konoha 12 head towards the Hokage Tower._

'I wonder what's going on'

 _I hid my chakra signature and climbed up the tree that was next to the tower and listened in on their conversation._

 _"But Baa-chan she can't come with us, her life is in danger if she does!" Naruto exclaimed_

 _"So is yours Naruto and she is perfectly capable of protecting herself as well as accomplishing a mission." Tsunade countered._

 _"Yes, but she is more at risk and you know it! I will prevent losing her at all cost especially since Team 7 has been fully reunited! She is too valuable to all of us!"_

 _"And everyone else's life isn't?! You are being selfish Naruto and you know it!"_

'So their going on a mission and don't want me to go?'

 **'DO THEY REALLY THINK THAT WE'RE TO FRAGIL AND WILL BREAK?!**

'Shut up and let me listen'

 _"We all know what Sakura is capable of especially the three of us but she has more use here than on this mission."_ 'Tenten?'

 _"The skills that this mission requires she does not possess. Yes she is a great medic and an exhalent_ _kunoichi_ _but this mission requires each of our clan jutsus and kekkei genkai."_ 'Ino?'

 _"We just want what's best for her and the group."_ 'Hinata do you really think this?'

'Do they all think that I'm weak? And it's because I don't come from a shinobi clan but a civilians?' _Tears began to build up in my eyes and started to fall down my face. I couldn't believe that the people that I considered family would do this to me._

 _"Fine, Sakura will remain here while you are on your mission."_ 'Shishou you believe this to? I thought you knew my potential'

 **'She does but I don't think she can handle dealing with them anymore without any sake or bashing them all.'**

 _"I can't accept this mission because I can't spend 2 years with these FUCKING MORONS!"_ 'Kiba?'

" _I agree with Kiba. How can I be with idiots 24/7 for 2 years."_ 'Neji?'

 _"Troublesome, but I agree."_ 'Shikamaru?'

 _"Hn, what's a mission without a member of Team 7?"_ 'Sasuke?'

 _I was shocked that someone spoke up let alone those four, but I was grateful none the less. I heard everyone trying to convince them that they should go with them and I had to agree. They shouldn't give up a mission just because of me, especially this one._

 _"Not liking that Sakura is not going on the mission yes but that's not the reason that I'm staying behind. I'm staying behind because EVERYONE IS UNDERESTIMATING SAKURA! SHE IS NOT A GENIN ANYMORE! YOU ALL THINK THAT SHE IS WEAK BUT YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT OUT LOUD!"_ 'Wow Kiba'

 _"That's not true!"_ 'That's probably Naruto'

 _"Dobe the words that you just use to talk to Tsunade-sama tells us otherwise. Yes I know that I call her weak and annoying but that is only to get her to go all out while we spar. I don't want to feel like I'm being babied just because she doesn't want to break my bones." '_ Is that really the truth Sasuke, do you really mean that?'

 _"Almost all my battle strategies involve Sakura in some way so even if I went I would be leading you blindly. What a drag that would be."_ 'Only Shikamaru would defend and flatter someone so lazily.'

 _"She is one of the only people that actually challenges me during a spar. With her medical skills she is able to move her chakra flow making the Byakugan useless."_ 'YAH DAMN RIGHT Neji!'

 _"She can change her scent so Akamaru and I can't find her easily when we spar. It gives us an adrenaline rush, but we find her in the end."_ 'Really Kiba, really? Do you always have to be so cocky?'

 _"Yes and that's only because she gives up after the 3 hours and hides in plain sight."_ 'Sasuke only you would insult someone while defending another... but it's sooooo true.'

 _"You're only saying that because I find her before you can even think about putting an end to one of your sparring matches!"_ 'Kiba is always the one to point out the obvious, but you got to love the guy.'

 _Slowly the clouds of doubt that had made their way inside me began to disappear. I just noticed that while listening to their arguments I stopped crying and a smile was placed on my face. I know that Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Sasuke were my real family, and like HELL am I going to turn my back on them or leave them defenseless. I will always be there for them._

 **'HELL YEAH!'**

 _End of Flashback_

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel and made my way to my closet. I put on my usually red vest, black shorts, pink skirt and black sandal/boots. I tied my headband and left. I ran to the Hokage Tower and walked to the guys.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba greeted me with a smile on his face.

"Sakura." Neji nodded.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

 _ **'He has such a large range of vocabulary'**_ Sarcasm is just dripping from every word.

 _'Well look on the bright side'_

 _ **'There's a bright side to this subject?'**_

 _'He's here'_

 _ **'True'**_

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"We'll just go through the basics and tell everyone what are strengths and weaknesses are." Shikamaru stated.

"Sounds like a plan." I said cheerfully and with a smile on my face.

"Let's head to the training grounds and begin." Sasuke said leading the way.

And so the plan was put in motion.


	3. The Practice

Sorry that it took so long to update. I hope that you enjoy it!

Also Warning, this is my first fighting scene, it might be a bit crappy

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

"Speaking."

 _"Thoughts"_

 ** _"Inner Sakura"_**

* * *

Chapter 3

No One's POV

After arriving at the training grounds Shikamaru started to ask questions.

"So what are your strengths and weaknesses?"

"My strength is in chakra control, taijutsu, genjutsu and medical. My weakness is ninjutsu." Sakura said.

"Hn. My strengths are ninjutsu, genjutsu and my bloodline the sharingan. My weakness is taijutsu." Sasuke said.

"My strengths are taijutsu and my bloodline the Byakugan. My weaknesses are ninjutsu and genjutsu." Neji said.

"My strengths are ninjutsu, hand to hand combat, tracking and working with Akamaru. My weaknesses are taijutsu and genjutsu." Kiba said.

"My strengths are ninjutsu, intelligence and strategic skill. My weaknesses are genjutsu and taijutsu." Shikamaru said.

"Okay so it sounds like we have at least one person strong in an aspect. What a drag."

"Why do you make it sound so bad?" Kiba ask.

"Everyone should know each type?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah so we all need to strengthen each aspect."

"Ok, but first I think we should spar to show each other what we can do. So one on one or battle royal?" Kiba asked.

"Battle royal so we can see everyone's moves. When the leaf hits the ground we start."

Everyone goes into a battle stance and when Shikamaru dropped the leaf and everyone watched it. As soon as it hit the ground everyone jumped away and went to their hiding spots.

Sakura hid in a large tree. Her back was against the trunk and a kunai was in her hand. She carefully struck her head around the tree to see if she could see anyone. As soon as she looked a kunai was flung at her head. She quickly dodged the kunai and left her spot. She jumped down to the ground and took off in the direction the kunai came from.

She threw her kunai in the direction and heard the clash of metal on metal. She smirked and ran to the noise, only to be stopped when a body was thrown at her. Sakura quickly pulled her arm back and punched the person, only for him to disappear.

"Damn it." She cursed for she was hoping that her punch would knock the opponent out therefore eliminating him.

"You will have to do better than that."

Sakura whips her head towards the source of the voice only to come face to face with Sasuke. There was a smirk present on his face making her scowl at him. Sakura charges at Sasuke and the two began a one on one battle. Each of them throwing punches and kicks. The clashing of metal was heard as the two began to use their weapons. Sakura pulls out a kunai while Sauske pulled out his sword. Their battle drew the attention of the other three boys.

Neji used his byakugan to see Kiba's chakra points while Kiba and Akamaru attacked him using Fang over Fang. Sasuke activated his sharingan to see where Sakura was going to channel her chakra while Sakura focused her chakra to be in her right hand and her feet. Her chakra boosted her speed as she ran to Sasuke. She pulled back her arm to punch him, but he dodged and her punch went through a tree. Everyone was so focused on their own one on one match that they forgot about Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smirked as he watched the others fight. He brought his hands in position to perform his family's signature jutsu.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" He shouts, capturing the four with his shadows. Everyone is stunned at first but then glare as they realize that the battle royal was over. That is until Sakura started to channel her chakra into her feet and into the shadow that caught her, severing it. Shikamaru looked at her in shock along with everyone else. Sakura charged at Shikamaru and the two began their own one on one battle, leaving the others to try to figure out how to get out of the shadows. With Sakura distracting Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Sasuke escaped the shadows and joined the ongoing match. After hours of fighting the battle royal finished and everyone collapsed onto the ground panting and sweating.

"So how did we do?" Sakura asked while attempting to sit up.

"Good, but we did have a lot of weaknesses that were shown and if I saw them that means the enemy will to."

"Alright then let's get started!" Kiba yelled as he jumped up from his position on the ground.

"Not so fast."

"What now?" Kiba asked annoyed

"Since we are a team that means we need to work as one. Each of us needs to know the strengths and weaknesses of everyone and be able to work with them." Shikamaru explained

"Understandable, So each one of us should be able to fight alongside any member of the group." Neji clarified.

"Correct."

"So now that we have a team we should come up with a name!" Kiba exclaimed.

"What about Team Kiba?'

"No." Everyone but him said.

"Team Akamaru?"

"No."

"How about Team Kiba is a sexy man?"

"NO!"

"What about Hunhi (hun- hee)?"

Everyone turned to look at Sakura.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Hunhi. It is the first letter in everyone's last name." Sakura explained.

"H for Hyuga

U for Uchiha

N for Nara

H for Haruno and

I for Inuzuka."

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"So it's settled we are now the Hunhi."


	4. The Return

2 year time skip.

"BAAAAAA-CCCHHHAAANNN!"

Tsunade looked up. "(Sigh) Looks like their back."

Shizune looked towards here. "You make it seem like it's the worst thing to happen, but I understand. It took a while for her to heal."

Tsunade nodded with a smile. "Now she's better than ever."

*The main gate*

After 2 years of being away the 7 members of Konoha 12 have just returned from their mission. Their clothes were torn, new scars were formed, but a smile was still on their faces.

"We're back!" Naruto shouted.

"I just want go home and take a long and relaxing shower." Ino sighed.

"You can do that later. Right now we need to report to the Hokage." Tenten stated. Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way to the Hokage Tower. Hinata moved to knock on the Hokage's office door when Naruto rushed passed her and kicked the doors in.

"We're back Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I can see that. How was your mission and did you gather any information?"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, we found out that the Akatsuki were reanimated, but they weren't hostile. In fact they were actually trying to help the village."

Tsunade's face held the look of pure confusion.

"That's not all. Apparently they are actually returning to their villages to be reassigned as ninjas and receive punishment for their crimes." Ino stated.

Tsunade looked at them in disbelief, as she was incapable to understand the information that they were giving them. "So, you're telling me that they are trying to make up for their pasts?"

"Well that's what they told us, but we dug deeper into their behaviors, habits and paper work. We discovered that the Akatsuki are no longer trying to obtain the tailed beasts, but they are planning for something bigger and we believe that it not only involves Ame, but also Konoha." Shino explained.

"Do you know what it is that they are planning?" Tsunade asked.

"Peace through conquering nations. How they plan on doing it we don't know, but we do have informants that will keep us posted." Tenten stated.

Tsunade nodded her head. "Tell me when any information is given. If that is all then you are-"

Tsunade was cut off by a strong gust of wind that carried cherry blossom petals. The wind started to focus in on one spot and the petals began to gather and a female body was formed.

Shadows started to come out of the floor boards, reaching up and intertwining amongst themselves and shaped into a body of a male.

Then, flames appeared next to the man made of shadows. The flames danced around until stopping in the shape of a young man.

Next to the woman of petals, a cloud of smoke formed. The cloud faded and a male stood in its place.

Then next to the man of flames a tunnel of wind forms, and when it went away a male stood.

Each person had on a jonin flask, but instead of the symbol of the Uzumaki clan there was a strange symbol. They also had on standard shinobi pants, tool pouch, sandals, Konoha's headband, a hood that covered their hair and a mask similar to Kakashi's.

The seven members of Konoha 12 and Sai look at the 5 in confusion and awe.

"The mission was a success." The man of shadows said.

"Add that to the list. It is number 125" The man of wind chuckled. The man of flames hit the man of wind upside the head.

"Will you shut up?" He asked with a glare.

"He doesn't know how to." The woman of petals giggled.

"Why can't you take my side for once?" The man of wind asked as he rubbed his head.

"Where is the fun in that?" She asked. The others chuckled in agreement.

"Troublesome." The man of shadows said, making the on lookers widen their eyes.

"Anyway, we have confirmed that Suna is building an army, but it is not to go to war with Konoha. It seems that the Akatsuki have made Suna their first target." The man of smoke said.

Tsunade nodded he head. "Anything else?"

"Yes, the Kazekage told us to give you this." The woman of petal said as she took something from her weapon pouch. She tossed it to Tsunade.

"Do you know what it is?" Tsunade asked.

"Probably a letter asking how everyone is doing." The man of flames said as he rolled his eyes.

"If that is all, you are dismissed."

The five nodded. They turned to each other and said, "Race you home." They jumped out of the window and ran through the village.

The 7 members of Konoha 12 and Sai looked from the window back to Tsunade.

"Who were they?" Naruto asked.

"The Hunhi." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"What?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"That's what they're called."

"I meant what are their names?" Naruto said in frustration.

"Ask them for yourself. They live where the old Uchiha compound was. You are dismissed." Tsunade said with a smirk.

Everyone looked at each other and silently agreed to go there. They quickly left the office.

"Do you think that that was the best thing to do?" Shizine asked.

Tsunade chuckled "Of course, besides I want them to see what has happened to the people that stayed behind."

Shizine sweat dropped "…You just want to show off Sakura."

Tsunade began to chuckle. "Of course."


	5. The Race

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

The Hunhi ran through the village, laughing loudly as though they were children. The villagers stopped and watched the group with smiles on their faces.

"You guys can't beat me!" Kiba shouted with a cocky grin as he looked back at the others.

"You want to bet on that Mutt?" Sasuke asked back as he took to the roof tops. Kiba grinned at the challenge and increased his speed.

Neji, Shikamaru and Sakura sweat drop at the display, but soon they increased their speed to catch up with the two. They ended up near the training grounds, allowing them to not hold back.

"Kanton no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, aiming the fire ball at Kiba. Kiba dodged the attack and sent a barrage of shiriken toward him. Neji decided that it was the right time to get in the lead as the others were distracted by one another and took off into the trees.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura shouted as she chased after Neji. Soon the two were neck and neck, pushing each other out of the way as they attempted to gain the lead.

"64 palms." Neji said as he began to attack Sakura. Sakura used her medical skills to move her pressure points around, attempting to confuse the other while she was preparing to attack. Neji, already knowing what she was trying to do, smirked at her and swept her feet out from under her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Better luck next time Pinky." He said as he began to run to the compound. Sakura growled, and picked herself off the ground, but right when she stood, two kunais attached themselves to her sandals. She looked around trying to see where they came from, only to see a smirking Shikamaru race past her.

"You should try to pay attention to your surroundings Kura." He said as he past her. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and hastily removed the kunai out of her sandals. She could hear Kiba and Sasuke approching.

"Take that Duckass!" Kiba shouted at the through a kuni with a paper bomb attached to it at Sauske. The sound of the bomb going off could be heard through out the village. Sauke jumped out of the smoke and above Kiba.

"Lion's barrage!" He shouted, catching Kiba off guard.

"Shit." Kiba cursed as the attack landed on him.

"Hn. Better off next time." Sasuke said with a smirk. He began to run in the direction of the compound.

Meanwhile

Sakura took advantage of the distraction and bolted in the direction of Neji and Shikamaru. She pushed chakra into her feet, increasing her speed to the point where she past the two. She stopped and quickly set up a trap with thin rope from her weapons pouch. She quickly started to run when she sensed the two approaching and soon heard a crash.

"DAMN IT!" Neji shouted when he landed. Sakura laughed as she pushed chakra into her feet, only to be stopped.

"Wha-?" She asked as she tried to move.

"I thought I told you to look at your surroundings." Sakura whipped her head in the direction of the voice.

"Damn it Shikamaru." Sakura said as she noticed the shadow that connected the two.

Shikamaru was about to say something when a tunnel of wind shot past them.

"I told you I would win!" Kiba shouted as he took the lead.

A blaze of fire followed Kiba.

"In your dreams Mutt." Sasuke said as he caught up with Kiba. Sakura took this opportunity to send chakra into her feet and into the shadow, making it retract and free her.

"Better luck next time Shika." Sakura said as she ran. Sakura forced chakra into her feet and shouted "Cherry Blossom no jutsu!" Her body began to turn into petals of cherry blossoms and were carried toward Kiba, using his wind tunnel as a way to speed through the forest instead of using more of her chakra.

Meanwhile

"Shit." Shikamaru said as he watched Sakura take off.

"How far away are they?" Neji asked when he finally caught up to Shikamaru.

"About fifty feet away." Shikamaru calculated. "Not for long though." He continued with a smirk.

"What are you planning?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Is all that Shikamaru said before he turned into shadows, following after the other three.

"…..why do I even bother?" Neji asked himself before he started to run after everyone. He used his Byakugan to see how far they were and then smirked. "This is going to be a piece of cake." Neji picked up his speed, gaining momentum, and turned into smoke.

…..

As soon as she caught up with them, Sakura dispelled the jutsu and ran side by side with Sasuke and Kiba.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Kiba asked as he tried to take the lead.

"The wind." Sakura said with a grin. Kiba's eyes widened in realization.

"Way to go Mutt." Sasuke said with an eyeroll.

Kiba opened his mouth to speak, only to be shut when shadows burst beside him.

"Did you really think that I would let you guys win?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before anyone could respond, smoke gathered next to Sakura.

"You're all delusional if you think that you would win." Neji said with a serious face.

Everyone exchanged looks, then looked in front of them. They were greeted by the site of their compound. They all increased their speed, trying to get in front of each other, only to be stopped right before they reached their home.

"Shikamaru." Sakura growled as she looked down at the ground. The others growled at Shikamaru, but he casually walked by.

"As you can see, I won." He stated as he walked into the compound, releasing the others from his shadows. Everyone rolled their eyes at him before walking in.

"You do realize that the others are going to show up soon right?" Sakura asked.

"Who cares? I just want to take a shower and relax." Kiba said as he stretched out his arms.

"I agree with the Mutt." Sasuke said as they reached their house.

They entered the house one by one before heading into a room. The room was large, with each wall covered in weapons. Cabinets were along the wall, each containing mission supplies and a section of five lockers.

The group went to the lockers and began to remove their gear. First their jackets came off, then their wepons pouch and long sleeved shirt. Their hoods came off, followed by the half face masks. There was an outline of the mask on each of their faces, showing how much dirt they had on their faces. Soon all of their gear was of and they left the room.

"I call shower!" Kiba shouted as he took off. The others shook their heads at him, with a smile on their faces.

"So how do you think the others are going to react to all of this?" Neji asked.

"They'll have a heart attack. Especially once they see our faces." Shikamaru said. The others chuckled, agreeing to what he said.

On their faces we the red triangles of the Inuzuka clan.


	6. The Reunion

I am soo sorry I have not updated in a while! I hope you enjoy!  
I do not own Naruto -

Naruto ran out of the office, determined to find out who the HUNHI were. His curiosity made him forget that he wanted to see the members of Team Seven who stayed behind.  
"Naruto wait!" Ino shouted as she ran after him. Naruto stopped and turned to face her, only to see that all of the returning ninja were following him.  
"We want to see who these people are too!" Ino said with a smile.  
"And on the way we can see our team mates." Tenten said with a grin.  
Naruto grinned. "I can't wait to see Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme." He turned around and went to the Old Uchiha compound. He was nervous, considering what had happened there. He didn't understand why anyone would want to live there. He stopped abruptly when he saw the entrence.  
"N-naruto-kun why did you stop?" Hinata asked slightly concerned.  
The only response that she got was him pointing to the gate. Everyone stared wide eyed at what was hanging above the entrence. The strange symbol that the Hunhi wore on their vest was displayed with smaller clan symbols on either side, more specifically the Haruno, Uchiha, Nara and Hyuga clans. The strange symbol was the largest and the other four were slightly smaller than it. To the left of the symbol were the Hyuga and Uchiha symbols and to the right were the Nara and Haruno symbols.  
Everyone looked at the symbols in confusion until they heard a loud noise.  
*CRASH*  
"Get back here!" A female voice shouted.  
"I don't feel like dying!" A male voice shouted back.  
The returning ninja looked at each other.  
"Don't those voices sound familiar?" Tenten asked.  
"Yeah, it sounds like…" Ino started to say before she was interrupted.  
*BOOM*  
"Damn it Sakura! We can't afford another repair!" A different male voice shouted.  
"Can it Sauske! You're the one who set the entire training district on fire!" Sakura shouted.  
"Yeah the training district not the housing district!" Sauske shot back.  
"Kiba did a lot worse to the bath house." Another male voice casually added.  
"Speaking of which, where did he, ah ha!"  
*CRASH*  
"OW!"  
The returning ninja slowly walked into the compound, towards the noise. The scene that they cae upon shocked them.  
Kiba was surrounded by debre on the ground with Sakura standing over him with her foot placed firmly pressing on his chest. Sauske, Shikamaru and Neji were looking at the scene with little interest. Everyone stared at Kiba and Sakura, waiting to see what would happen. "I swear I didn't mean to Sakura." Kiba said to Sakura as his voice shook with fear as he already knew she was going to attack.  
"You destroyed the bath house right before I was going to go in!" Sakura seethed, her green eyes darkened by her anger.  
"So if I was going to go in next instead of you, you would not have cared?" Neji asked calmly.  
Sakura turned her head towards Neji, never lessoning the pressure on Kiba. "Yes, cause you can just hose down outside. Ladies should not have to deal with that kind of stuff."  
Sauske snorted. "Since when were you a lady?"  
"Since I am covered in blood, dirt and face paint." Sakura said as if it was obvious.  
"I know that you are busy and all, but we have Visitors." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.  
Sakura and the others turned their heads in the direction of their returning team mates. Sakura removed her foot from Kiba's chest and yanked him to his feet.  
Kiba held his abused arm. "Was that necessary?"  
"…Yes." Sakura said. Kiba rolled his eyes to her response and turned to face their company.  
"Can we help you?" Neji asked with a raised brow.  
"We wanted to see who the HUNHI were." Tenten said with a small voice.  
"Yeah! Have you seen them?" Naruto asked with a large grin. Many sweat dropped at his question "…They just left." Sauske said with amusement dancing in his eyes.  
Naruto's face fell. "Oh. Do you know when they will be back?" He asked sadly.  
"In one week." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.  
Naruto nodded his head in understanding and turned to face Sakura. "So how have you guys…" Naruto stopped midsentence as he finally took notice at what was on Sakura's face. His eyes widened in surprise. "What is on your face?!" He shouted as he pointed to her cheek. That caught everyone's attention. Their eyes widened at what they saw.  
Sakura cocked her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
"Why didn't you tell me you were married?!" Naruto shouted.  
"What?!" Sakura asked with her eyes widened. "I am n-"  
"And to Dogbreath no less! I thought that we had something special!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.  
"Baka!" Sakura yelled as she punched him in the face. "I am not married to Kiba!"  
"But you have the red triangles in your face!" He pointed out.  
"Yeah and so does Neji, Shika and Sasuke." Sakura pointed out with annoyance lacing her tone.  
Naruto turned his head to see the others and started to laugh. "I knew you were gay Teme!" This caused everyone to laugh and smirk.  
"Yes Dobe I gave up on my goal to revive my clan so that I could be with Kiba." Sauske sarcastically stated. "Are you stupid?"  
"What did you call me Teme?" Naruto asked.  
"I called you stupid, Stupid." Sasuke said with a smirk.  
"Call me that again, I dare you." Naruto said with a glare.  
"Stu-"  
"BAKAS!"  
"OUCH!"  
Both Sauske and Naruto glared at Sakura who was smiling in victory. "Now why don't we all catch up like civil human beings?" Everyone nodded their head in agreement. "Exhalent! Now why don't we meet at Ichirkau in an hour? That should be enough time for Sauske, Shika, Neji, Kiba and I to shower and get ready." Sakura said with a smile. The returning ninjas smiled and nodded their heads in agreement before leaving the compound.  
"So how much are we going to tell them?" Kiba asked.  
"Just the general information like passing the Jounin exams and becoming Squad 11." Sakura said as the group started to head back to what remained of the bath house. "So not any of the extreme jobs or successes that we accomplished?" Kiba asked.  
"Why of course we will talk about most of our successes." Neji said with a smirk.  
"We need to show them that they made a mistake by not bringing Sakura on that mission." Sasuke stated.  
"You guys are the sweetest!" Sakura said with a smile. All the guys looked at her and glared. "Tell no one." They all said at the same time.  
Sakura held her hands up in defence. "Alright, altright your secret is safe with me. Now lets get ready we have exteam mates to impress." 


End file.
